Christa Oh Christa
by la loony
Summary: Berawal dari guyonan konyol antara dua siswa berstatus senior dan junior dan... / "Christa-senpai sudah punya pacar?"


Hari itu sedang diadakan jadwal ujian semester ganjil di SMA Ro Trost, peraturan ujian di SMA ini dibagi menjadi dua tahap dimana ujian dilangsungkan pada hari yang diberi jarak rentang satu hari dan peserta ujian dibagi menjadi dua kelompok.

Kelompok pertama adalah jadwal bagi siswa kelas XII yang notabenenya mengadakan _pra_-ujian sehingga mereka secara khusus duduk terpisah dengan rentang jarak yang cukup jauh, meskipun pada kenyataannya selalu ada akal cerdik dari para siswa untuk berbagi jawaban dari hasil apa yang mereka sebut '_kerja sama_' yang kebanyakan maksudnya satu bekerja dan yang lain menyamakan.

Dan kelompok kedua adalah jadwal yang berlaku bagi siswa kelas X, dan XI. Mereka digabung dalam kelas yang sama untuk menghemat waktu dalam melaksanakan ujian, sekalipun biasanya pengawas ujian yang mendapat tugas untuk mengawas siswa dari kelompok dua ini adalah para guru yang terkenal sebagai guru _killer_ meskipun terkadang masih ada saja guru manis nan baik hati yang mengawas siswa-siswa ini.

Jadwal ujian keempat dilaksanakan hari ini—hari Selasa, biasanya berisi dengan pelajaran hafalan yang tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengerjakannya. Banyak siswa yang menghabiskan sisa waktu satu jam lagi untuk melakukan hal yang rata-rata tidak berguna, seperti menghitung semut yang lewat didepan, mencoreti kertas soal ujian, membuat _tatto_ gratis ditangan, ataupun bermimpi dengan para senpai pujaan.

Dan fokus cerita ini berada di pojok kursi belakang dekat dinding, dimana merupakan daerah paling rawan jika kebetulan mendapatkan pengawas killer, tetapi juga merupakan daerah teraman jika mendapatkan pengawas manis nan baik hati, apalagi kalau pengawasnya sampai tertidur, ah bahagianya hati ini—uhuk.

Kemudian di pojok barisan belakang dua siswa berstatus senior dan junior terlibat guyonan konyol yang tak sedikit mengundang tawa dari keduanya, terutama dari siswa laki-laki yang kadang menceritakan kekonyolan teman sekelasnya, walaupun menurut si siswa perempuan mereka terlihat sama saja dalam hal kekonyolan, lalu muncullah sesuatu tak terduga terucap dari si siswa laki-laki yang berstatus junior dari si siswa perempuan.

"_Christa-senpai sudah punya pacar?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Christa, Oh Christa**

**.**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin © Attack on Titan**_

_**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**_

_**Story : punya gue**_

_**Genre : Friendship/Romance**_

_**Rate : K - T**_

_**Warning : OOC, maybe Parody!Chara, Typo(s), bahasa gak baku, minim deksripsi, crack, etc..**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Christa Lenz a.k.a Historia Reiss**_

_**Jean Kirschtein**_

_**(other)s **__**— **__**Sasha Blouse, Reiner Braun, Bertoldt Hoover, Mikasa Ackeermann, Annie Leonhardt, Ymir, Connie Springer, Hanji Zoe, Levi, Keith Shardis.**_

**.**

_**Enjoy xD**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Christa-_senpai_ sudah punya pacar?"

Christa Lenz, siswi mungil dengan potongan rambut pirang sebahu yang duduk disamping juniornya—Jean Kirschtein, siswa dengan rambut secoklat gandum utuh—melongo mendengar pertanyaan yang rasanya cukup ambigu untuk dipertanyakan disaat jam ujian sedang berlangsung, dan bukannya berfokus pada kelancaran ujian saat itu. Walaupun sebelumnya mereka terlibat pembicaraan konyol dengan tawa kecil mengingat pengawasnya hari ini tidak terlalu serius.

Oke, salahnya dulu karena terlalu akrab dengan pemuda yang notabene juniornya walaupun mereka hanya akrab saat ujian—tentunya karena kebetulan duduk bersebelahan—dan entah kenapa kebetulan juga Jean merupakan anak salah satu guru, Hanji-_sensei _ yang mengajar mata pelajaran penuh dengan eksperimen yang terkadang membuat siswa-siswanya bergidik ngeri hanya dari membayangnkannya, membuat Christa sedikit segan untuk menjawabnya ataupun mengacuhkannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" gadis itu menjawab dengan tawa renyah. Untungnya Christa bukan tipe yang mudah grogi hanya karena ditanya hal seperti itu, tapi kalau teman kentangnya—Sasha Blouse, siapa tau malah jadi heboh dikelas seperti saat ia mendapat pacar dari Sekolah lain, mana remah kentangnya suka berceceran dimana-mana saat berbicara, Christa hanya sanggup geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi tingkah temannya yang sepertinya sedikit autis itu atau mungkin karena kelaparan? Eeeh?

Jean hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Jadi kenapa?"

"Senpai tau yang duduk di barisan pertama itu nggak?" tunjuknya.

Christa menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Jean tadi, banyak sosok yang Christa lihat disana, ada Reiner yang sedang berbagi kode contekan dengan Bertoldt yang berada di pojok dinding, ada Mikasa dengan kepala yang sedikit berayun, mungkin gadis itu kembali menyelipkan earphone diantara rambutnya, Annie yang sedang menguap bosan sembari menahan kantuk, ada Sasha yang sepertinya sedang mencuri waktu dengan memasukkan tangannya ke laci meja kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian sosok Ymir sedang serius menulis entah apa di kertasnya.

Alis Christa berkerut, "Siapa sih?"

"Yang didepan meja pengawas yang lagi ngobrol itu, Senpai."

Sosok seorang pemuda berambut pendek rapi yang sedang duduk menyamping dengan santainya kemudian mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda botak yang berada diseberangnya. Santai sekali pikir Christa, walaupun pengawasnya terkesan bukan tipe garang seperti Levi-_sensei_ ataupun Shardis-_sensei_ tapi tetap saja yang namanya pengawas itu adalah orang yang wajib dipatuhi saat ujian, mengingat kuasa mereka yang bisa dengan senang hati melingkari namamu di lembar absen untuk kemudian diserahkan kepada guru mata pelajaran, dan _voilaa_ nilai merah siap mampir gratis di hasil ujianmu.

"Iya, kenapa dia?"

"Kalo dia nembak Senpai diterima nggak?"

Dan Christa melongo untuk kedua kalinya, di pikirannya berputar analisis-analisis dan jawabannya yang dirasanya tepat untuk dijelaskan kepada junior disampingnya. Christa bukan tipe yang mahir dalam memutuskan hal apa yang mereka sebut 'tembak-menembak' yang dulu sempat dipikirkannya sebagai prosesi pembunuhan bebek oleh Tuan Pemburu ataupun pengejaran Pak Polisi dalam rangka menangkap Si Penjahat. Ah Christa, manisnya khayalanmu.

Dan jadilah ia menjawab asal, "Nggak lah, emang kenapa nanya gitu?"

"Kok nggak? Anaknya baik loh Senpai, jago main basket lagi."

Christa menghela napas sebentar, sepertinya untuk yang kali ini Jean mulai kelihatan ngotot dalam mengutarakan pendapatnya, "Pertama, dia itu adik kelas..."

"Memangnya kalo adik kelas Senpai gak suka?"

Christa sedikit mendelik pada _kouhai-_nya tersebut karena seenaknya memotong ucapannya, tidak bisakah juniornya ini sedikit sopan sekalipun ia tau jelas kalah dari sisi tinggi badan? Oke, untuk yang satu itu sepertinya gadis mungil ini enggan protes. Melihat Jean yang mulai diam, Christa melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Kedua, umurnya pasti lebih muda. Dan ketiga, mukanya terlalu imut."

Ada jeda sedikit sebelum Jean menutup mulutnya, mungkin menahan tawa—entah Christa tidak perduli toh Jean tetap sama anehnya, mungkin ia memang cocok bila disandingkan dengan Sasha, mengingatnya Christa jadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Urakan dibilang imut? Pffft. Oke, jadi kalau misalnya dia bukan adik kelas Senpai mau jadi pacarnya?"

Kali ini Christa sudah mulai mengikuti alur arah dari pertanyaan Jean—yah walaupun rada _sok tau banget_ pertanyaannya, karena bagaimanapun juga sebagai seorang _senpai_, harga dirinya cukup memiliki gengsi untuk mengaku kalah dari adu argumentasi yang rasanya sia-sia ini. Apalagi Mengingat Jean Kirschtein juga sepertinya junior tampan nan manis yang penuh dengan kekonyolan pengusir kebosanan menunggu waktu berakhirnya ujian—setidaknya itulah yang Christa pikirkan dari obrolan mereka dari hari pertama ujian.

"Nggak juga."

Tapi...

"Tapi Senpai cocok loh sama dia, sama-sama mini." Ujarnya tanpa dosa sambil mengangkat kedua jari telunjuk membentuk tanda kutip menekankan pada kata 'mini'. Tuh kan belum juga apa-apa sudah ada hal yang _nyelekit_, padahal awalnya Christa sempat berharap—walaupun sedikit dirinya disebut imut, biarlah ia dikatakan pede, narsis, atau apalah itu, setiap orang boleh memuji dirinya sendiri bukan?

Dan kali ini tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan—atau pernyataan Jean, Christa tak tahan untuk tak menyikut pemuda tersebut dengan siku kanannya, karena sepertinya Jean bukan tipe _kouhai_ yang cukup diberi peringatan dari tatapan tajam—apalagi karena _pujian nyelekitnya _tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_nyelekit_ : menusuk

_pujian nyelekit :_ ucapan yang menusuk

_**A/N : **_

_**Hai, terimakasih for baca, aku anak baru disini, fic pertama di fandom dan situs ini hoho, anw aku gak tau genre yang cocok apaan, jadi biar aman aku kasih friendship-romance aja dulu, dan kayaknya disini aku bener-bener menganut slogan "Unleash your imagination" deh u.u**_

_**Nama Christa disini aku tulis begitu karena bingung yang bener itu namanya Christa atau Krista hahew. Crack-kah? Atau emang cocokan sama Jean? **_**xD**

_**Oukeh, aku bingung ini mau distatusin tebece atau fin, atau antara keep or delete, jadi aku tulis itu dulu, ada sarankah buat si anak baru ini, akhir kata setelah banyak bacot, arigatou Readers-san. :3**_

_**Sign,**_

_**la loony.**_


End file.
